


The Cabin

by borrowedlight



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Baby, Code Black - Freeform, F/M, Leanne Rorish - Freeform, Neal Hudson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedlight/pseuds/borrowedlight
Summary: Neal and Leanne take some time away before the baby comes.Inspired by one of my favourite fanfic writers (melikaioke). A personalized ending (or continuation) to one of her works "Unexpected Life" (which just so happens to be my favourite - go read it).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters involved (baby) belong to melikaioke and her brilliant head cannon. She's gonna hate me for getting mushy but - I think you're rad and thanks for all the help and the inspiration, girl.

Leanne stepped outside and inhaled the fresh scent of pine. The smell always bringing her back to the camping trips she used to take with her husband and kids before the accident. A small bittersweet smile flooded her face as she briefly relived those precious moments. She returned to reality when she felt a small flutter in her abdomen, looking down at the large swell of her belly, she placed one hand on her stomach, and the other behind her hip. Rubbing her hand in small, gentle circles, she felt her unborn child wriggling around inside of her. The sudden and abrupt dance routine made her think that the baby was also enjoying the fresh air. Letting the early morning sunlight trickle through the trees and onto her face, she grabbed a book and waddled down to the dock.

Neal and Leanne had decided to take some time away before the baby came. She had grown restless of the boring home life routine after Craig put her on maternity leave. The daily stresses of the hospital were beginning to threaten her pregnancy. Craig informed them that with Leanne’s age and fragile pregnancy, it would be a good idea for her to unwind and get used to a normal routine before the baby came. The rustic weekend getaway was Neal’s idea, remembering the days his family owned a cabin, (he longed for somewhere quiet and secluded.) Somewhere Leanne and him could escape the city and enjoy each other’s company. They agreed on renting a small wood cabin located an hour and a half outside of LA.

It took more effort than expected to lower herself into the short wooden dock chair. Her protruding belly making any type of bending a struggle. Sitting down, she felt the exhaustion take over her body. She hadn’t been sleeping lately, it seemed as though every time she went to lay down to sleep, the baby wanted to do anything but that. It had gotten to the point where even walking a few feet robbed her of her energy.

Finally finding a comfortable position, she listened to the soothing sounds of the lake brushing against the shore. Opening her book, she winced at a slight twinge in the bottom right side of her belly. She had been feeling those little pangs since the early hours of the morning. She put her book down on her lap and planted a hand over the spot where she had felt the tweak.

Looking down at her belly, humming to herself she noted the change in the pains. They were not normal Braxton Hicks contractions, they were early labor contractions. Wrinkling her nose slightly, she continued to run her hand over her belly. “Alright baby, take it easy in there, mommy's not quite ready for you.” 

“Did you say something?” Neal smiled as he walked up the dock behind her, planting a kiss on her temple. Leanne looked up at him and smiled, he smelt of coffee.

“No no, just talking to our little nugget here.” She patted her belly and smiled wider. 

Neal smiled and sat on the edge of the dock, dipping his bare feet into the cool water. “I’m surprised you’re up so early. I felt you tossing and turning most of the night. Were you not comfortable?” A yawn escaped his mouth as he turned around, noticing the light dark circles under her eyes.

Leanne laughed, “Comfortable is not a term one uses in the ninth month.” She shifted her weight in her chair, “The baby was moving lots and-“ she paused, remembering the light pains she had been experiencing since this morning. “and well I just hope I didn’t keep you awake.” She didn’t want to ruin their getaway by worrying him.

“Not at all.” He leaned back and patted her noticeably swollen bare feet. He turned to face her, shifting into an Indian style position. He lightly grabbed her feet, placing them both in his lap. Neal took her right foot and gently started to apply pressure in slow circles. 

“Ugh, Neal. You treat me like a queen.” She groaned, closing her eyes and relaxing more into her chair. He looked up at her and continued massaging, his brown eyes twinkled as he sat there admiring his wife. He took small mental notes of the way her face seemed to glow in the soft morning light and how her hair waved in the brisk lake breeze. Within minutes, Neal heard small wisps of air escape her lips. A smile spreading across his face as he realized she had fallen asleep, her hands softly resting against her belly. Neal was careful not to wake her, taking her feet from his lap he got up and ran back up to the cabin to get his camera. Not many people knew of Neal’s love of photography. When Leanne found out, she printed out a few of his pictures and placed them in frames around the house. What she didn’t know was that Neal had recently started putting together a surprise album for the baby. When he had gotten back, he noticed her head had fell to the side a little. He focused the camera, adjusting the aperture and shutter speed and snapped a few shots of her. She looked so peaceful and he knew she needed the rest. Noticing some clouds rolling in, he took off his sweater and placed it carefully on top of her.

 

Leanne woke when she felt another pang in her belly, this one slightly stronger than the last. Concerned she ran her hand over her stomach, whispering softly, “hey, what did I tell you little one?” Looking up she had forgotten where she was for a moment, blinking the sleep from her eyes she noticed Neal’s sweater covering her. Sitting up a little straighter, she wondered where he had gone. Pushing herself towards the edge of the seat, she stood up, stretched a little and looked around. He must have gone back up to the cabin. Leanne shivered lightly, noting the drastic change in the weather since she had fallen asleep. The clouds had rolled in, bringing a chilly breeze with them. Pulling Neal’s sweater over her head, she began to walk back up to the cabin, pausing midway as another pain drummed across her stomach. Leanne shook her head lightly, pushing away the pain and continuing her trip back up to the cabin. 

 

When she went back into the cabin she found Neal in the kitchen preparing lunch. Hearing the door close Neal turned around to find her in the doorway with his sweater on. The sleeves hung over her hands, due to her small frame, the fabric hugging her midsection due to her belly. A smile spread over his features, reaching his eyes, “You are so beautiful.” 

 

Leanne blushed, pushing some windblown hair off her face with her sleeve. “I’m glad you think so, because I feel like a whale.” she said looking down at her stomach, her bangs falling into her face once again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, his head dipping down to press his lips against her own. 

 

“You are always beautiful to me.” He whispered, the vibrations tickling her lips. She looked up into his bronzy brown eyes, half smiling. Her heart swelled with love for him. She tilted her head to the side as he kissed down her neck, her eyes closing. She started to squirm, breaking the embrace, which caused Neal to break the contact he had with her skin. “Neal as much as I love this… I gotta pee!” she said pushing fully from his arms and running to the bathroom. “And whatever you’re cooking is starting to burn!” he heard her yell from behind the closed door. 

 

Jumping out of his lusty daze, he lunged back into the kitchen and to the stove, rescuing their meal. “So I was thinking,” he raised his voice a few octaves so she could hear him. “We’re supposed to get a storm later. After lunch we should take a walk before the weather turns.”

 

“Sure!” she shouted back after nursing another pulse of pain. Her concern growing the more frequent the pains came.

 

“And maybe after that, I could run us a nice candle-lit bubble bath.” Neal shouted again but with a hint of seductivity in his voice.

Hearing the cockiness in his voice, she grinned, making her way from the bathroom towards the kitchen. “Sounds wonderful.” She approached him, running her hands across his back and settling on his hips. “So what’s for lunch?” she asked peaking around his broad shoulder, too short to peer over.

 

“I felt like making omelettes, how do you feel about that?” He turned, wafting the savoury aroma towards her with his hand.

 

Leanne’s mouth watered, inhaling the appetizing scent of various spices. “Mmm, did you hear that, baby girl? Daddy’s making us some cheesy goodness.” She rubbed her achy sides, still somewhat sore from the last contraction.

 

Neal had made the omelette fairly large so that they could split it. Cutting it in half, he placed one half on a plate and handed it to Leanne. Thanking him, she set it down on the kitchen’s island and reached for the peanut butter in the cupboard. Her weird cravings still flaring. Neal watched from the corner of his eye, cringing in disgust. 

 

After their meal, Neal took care of the dishes while Leanne rested on the couch. She was feeling quite full, both with baby and omelette. Laying on her back, she caressed her midsection. “Neal, I think your child likes your cooking. She’s unusually calm.” He walked over to her.

 

“That or you just put her in a peanut butter coma.” he smirked, kneeling at her side. “I still don’t understand how peanut butter and eggs could even taste remotely good together.” he said shivering. The baby starting to move at the sound of Neal’s voice.

 

“Hey, get back to me when you’re nine months pregnant, buddy.” she scoffed, hitting his arm. “Besides, peanut butter is delicious, pregnant or not.”

 

He loved when she got snarky. Pulling up her shirt just enough to expose the bulge of her stomach, he planted soft kisses all over her belly. She ran a hand through his sleek dark hair. “I think...” he paused kissing her again, “that we should go for a” another peck “walk”. This time planting a kiss on her lips. Leanne brought a hand to his face with a smile. “Good idea.”

 

As Neal pulled Leanne to her feet she flinched. Another pain coursing through her body. Neal looked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

 

Slightly hunched over, Leanne rubbed an area of her belly. “She must have been enjoying the attention. She’s protesting our walk.” Leanne laughed it off, still trying to hide from Neal that she was contracting. Grasping her tummy, she walked towards the door.

 

With a worried expression, Neal grabbed his camera, tossing the neck strap over his head. He stopped her at the door, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. “Leanne, are you okay?”

 

“Of course, Neal. Don’t be silly. I’m fine.” She smiled and walked out the door. It was getting harder to convince herself that things were fine, never mind convincing Neal.

 

They walked slowly down a leafy tunnel of fall colours. Their hands intertwined, she leaned her head on his shoulder. The smell of rain in the air and the sounds of constant thunder in the distance. Every now and then, Neal would stop to take a photo. There was a moment in particular when he stopped to take a photo but Leanne kept walking. He got his shot but he paused as he watched his wife’s strut ahead with a subtle waddle. Everything was perfect, the way the tree tunnel framed her, the lighting, etc. Raising his camera in preparation, he called her, “Lee!” As she stopped and turned, Neal snapped a picture. A curious expression on her face, her hair was caught in a mid motion twirl, the moisture in the air curling the ends of her hair. Her ever growing belly peeking from her unzipped army green jacket. She had never looked more beautiful. Smiling, she dropped her chin, pulled back her jacket and placed a hand on her belly. She was posing for a picture. Neal captured the moment. Grinning, he them caught up to her. 

 

Leanne grunted, stopping dead in her tracks. This one had taken her by surprise. Her eyes widened as a contraction hammered at her abdomen. Feeling something wet gush down her leg, she grabbed at Neal’s arm, emitting a loud gasp. Her water had broken. It was official, she was in active labour. Leanne couldn’t hide it from him any longer, the pain had significantly progressed. Bending, he placed a hand on her stomach. Noticing her wet pant legs, he realized her water had broken. He looked her in the eye. Her bottom lip slightly quivering. The fear rose in both their faces as they realized their baby was two and a half weeks early. Leanne’s eyelashes fluttered as moisture started to fall from the sky, perfect. The storm had hit, thunder blaring above them as they hastily made their way back into the shelter of the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Neal had packed their vehicle in record time. After getting Leanne settled and buckled in, he ran from the passenger side to the drivers side. Before he could even start the vehicle, Leanne gasped, her eyes slamming shut, as another contraction fixed itself in her belly.

 

Leanne clutched Neal’s hand, panting as the sharp pain radiated through her lower abdomen. Her belly was now as tight as a drum, she knew that their daughter was on her way. Neal dabbed at the moisture on her forehead with his damp sleeve. The contraction was significantly stronger than the last few she had experienced, a drastic change within the hour. 

“This is happening quicker than I expected.” Neal said with a slightly panicked tone.

“No shit!” She stuttered between breathes as the contraction slowed. The labor was significantly faster than the last two, which she had somewhat expected to happen. Her body knew what it needed to do, and it was by no means waiting for her, or Neal to be ready. 

As the contraction subsided, Leanne leaned against Neal’s shoulder, a loud sigh escaping as she tried to catch her breath. He kissed the side of her her head, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Don’t worry, everything will be just fine.” Leanne patted the top of Neal’s hand, noticing his panic. She thought it was sweet, the way he was worrying, after all, this was his first child. Nevertheless, Leanne couldn’t exactly write off her list of growing concerns either. 

 

Neal had started the vehicle once he was sure Leanne was alright. She looked over at him with concern. The rain pounded loudly on the windows, echoing throughout the vehicle. It was not safe for them to drive, but they had to try. The rain made it very hard to see where they were going - even with the wipers going at full blast. This storm was a doozy. Lightning flashed every 30 seconds and the booming thunder immediately followed. Neal was incredibly stressed, the pressure of the situation almost crippling, however he knew he had to stay strong - for Leanne and their baby. His wife was practically giving birth in the seat next to him and he had to make sure he got them all back to LA safely in what seemed like the storm of the century. He navigated the winding road as best he could until he was forced to stop. He hit the steering wheel with such force it made Leanne jump in her seat.

 

“The road…it’s washed out. I can’t get across.” He spoke through his teeth angrily. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed frantically. Leanne watched quietly, trying her best to stay calm.

 

“Neaaaal, my maaaan. What’s up? How’s the vaycay?” Jesse chimed, he had seen Neal’s name pop up on his caller ID.

 

“Jesse, no time to talk. Leanne’s in labour. Her water has broken. I’m trying to get her back to Angels but we’re in the middle of a severe storm... the bloody road has washed out… I can’t get across.” Leanne placed a hand on Neal’s leg, mouthing the word ‘breathe’. Neal nodded to her and took a deep breath.

 

“Well shit.” Jesse mumbled. 

 

“Mama, what do I do?!” Neal’s voice now wavering a little with nerves.

 

Jesse sighed, “I don’t know, man. Sounds like you’re just gonna have to stick this one out. Head back to the cabin and prepare yourselves for a wild ride.” Suddenly, Leanne sucked in a sharp breath. Another contraction igniting in her lower body. As the pain intensified, she began to pant and slowly rock back and forth. Neal looked over at her, a small crease forming in his forehead with worry.

 

“Breathe, hon, breathe.” Neal hummed, bringing her shaking hand to his lips.

 

Jesse heard everything going on in the background. He could hear Leanne’s washed out wheezes, her labour sounding a lot further along than he had expected. “Listen, Neal. You get her back to that cabin. You boil some water, you do what you gotta do because by the sound of what’s going on in the background, it won’t be long.” He paused, “Everything will be fine. You’re both doctors. Besides not being in a hospital, Leanne and the baby are in the best possible hands.”

 

Neal thought about it for a second, “You’re right, Jesse.”

 

“I know, now hand Leanne the phone.” Jessed ordered. Neal looked over at Leanne, still contracting, and handed her the phone. Turning the vehicle around he began their trek back to the cabin.

 

Muffled huffs of breath filled Jesse’s ear. Leanne continued to ride out the contraction. “JES-se” Leanne gasped, swaying a little.

 

“Hola Daddy, sounds like you’re having a real fiesta over there.” He was trying to get Leanne to laugh.

 

Leanne huffed, a small smile emerging on her face. “Yeah, a real party.” The contraction slowed.

 

“Hey,I know you. And regardless of what you say, I know you are freaking out inside.” Jesse’s voice a comfort, “I’m here to tell you that it’s okay. Everything is going to be fine.” He noted her breathing slowing down, the contraction subsiding. 

 

“Jesse…” she paused taking a deep breath. “You were with me for the last two. What am I going to do without you here?” a tear slipping down her face.

 

“You are the strongest woman I know, Leanne, and you have Neal. This will be a piece of cake for you.”

 

Leanne grunted. “A piece of cake? Jesse, it’s childbirth. Let me kick you in the nuts a few thousand times, and we’ll see what’s a piece of cake.”

 

Neal laughed.

 

“Listen, Leanne. I’m getting paged to centre stage. Gotta go, just know that I love you so so much and am excited to hold mi sobrina baby,” he paused. “Remember, you have three incredible guardian angels watching over you, Leanne.” Seconds later, she heard a dial tone. He’d hung up. More tears streaming down her face she handed Neal back his phone. 

 

“Are you okay, hon?” Neal asked noticing the moisture running down her face.

 

Looking down, she nodded. Tears falling onto her belly, she thought of her other family.

 

-

 

Arriving back at the cabin, Neal parked and ran to help Leanne out of the vehicle. As she got out of the passenger side a contraction knocked the wind out of her, causing her knees buckle. Neal caught her just before she hit the ground. Her face grimaced in pain. A loud moan escaped her as Neal picked her up in his arms and carried her inside. Both of them dripping wet, he sat them down on the couch. Leanne shook in his embrace and whimpered as the pain pummeled itself across her belly. Clinging to his shoulder, she buried her face into his chest and panted the pain away.

 

The cabin’s temperature had dropped significantly since the arrival of the storm. Neal had began working on a fire, noting the limited amount of firewood sitting beside the fireplace. 

 

Leanne attempted to pull off her sopping wet shirt, every piece sticking to her like glue. When Neal noticed her sounds of frustration, he immediately went to her aide. After helping her undress, he rummaged through his suitcase and found one of his t-shirts for her to wear. He delicately slipped his t-shirt over her small frame and kissed her forehead. The shirt was soft, dry and smelled of Neal - a true comfort to her. After helping her gather her damp hair in a ponytail, Neal made her a bed of couch cushions on the floor in front of the fireplace. Trying to make it as comfortable as possible, he piled various pillows against the couch for back support and layed out as many blankets as he could find. 

 

All of a sudden, a deafening crack of thunder shook the cabin causing them both to jump. The power flickered and went out immediately. “Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!” Neal shouted. Good thing he had started a fire, not only was it now their only source of heat but also light. Leanne moaned, leaning her elbows into the head of the couch, another contraction rolling in. Neal looked at his watch, “Already?!” The amount of time between contractions significantly decreasing.

 

Leanne nodded and clenched her jaw, this time letting out a louder more aggressive moan. Neal sprinted up behind her, grabbing her by the hips, they swayed together with the contraction. With the discomfort growing, Leanne’s legs beginning to quiver - standing was becoming difficult. Neal tucked his arms under her armpits, as she began to sink in his embrace. He whispered soft words of reassurance in her ear as the agony claimed her body. 

 

Constant thundering could still be heard in the distance as the storm continued to roar on. The wind sounding like it could tear the roof off at any moment. 

 

The contractions were lasting longer and were rapidly growing closer together. Standing a little straighter, Leanne placed both of her hands on Neal’s chest. “Neal, I need to sit down.” She looked up at him, drained. Her legs still shaking from the last contraction. Neal knew that this meant they were that much closer to seeing their baby girl. He put a hand to her waist and walked her over to the cushioned area in front of the fire. He sat down first, pulling Leanne in between his legs. Letting her lean back into him, he dabbed at the collecting sweat on her face. He had read in one of the many baby books he had bought, that it was soothing for the the mom-to-be if someone supported her from the back. Her head dipped back, resting on top of his shoulder. She rested her elbows on his knees, and her hands on her stiff swollen belly. Together they rocked and breathed through each contraction.

 

Things started to speed up again, Leanne was now experiencing constant pressure and with each contraction the pressure intensified. Neal now at her side, was doing everything he possibly could to keep her comfortable. Her legs were now instinctively spread apart, her body was in the final stages.

 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore!” Leanne shouted, clenching onto the blankets underneath her. 

 

“You can and you will! I’m here with you!” he reassured.

 

“NEAL! It’s not supposed to be like this Ne-” Leanne cried in pain again, grabbing his hand. “We’re supposed to be in a hospital.” The pain now raising the volume in her voice.

 

“Well our daughter, here, is demanding to make her entrance now it seems.” He placed a hand on her belly. “She’s hard headed like her mother.”

 

“And likes to be early...like her father.” she puffed. “Two and a half weeks early...” Leanne threw her head back in pain. Another contraction, the strongest yet. Leanne’s eyes widened, an intense and sudden feeling of pressure filled her bottom half. “NEAL! I have to push!” She cried. “I’ve been here before... I know what this MEANS” she keeled over, curling herself over her stomach. Shocked, Neal stood up and moved to Leanne’s lower half. He had been trying to prepare all night, both emotionally and mentally but now that the time had arrived, he felt anything but ready. He had delivered many babies, however, something was different this time around. This baby was his. He pushed the insecure thoughts to the side, after all, Leanne needed him. It was time.

 

“NEAL!” She heaved. “I feel her coming!” 

 

Neal cleared his throat for he had to raise his voice over Leanne’s pain inflicted whimpers. “Okay, Leanne. I don’t want you to push until I tell you to. I want to see the baby’s head.”

 

Relaxing her shoulders, her hands dropped from her knees to her belly. “What? Neal, no!” she cried. “I feel like I need to push NOW!” The whites of her eyes showing now as she looked panickingly at him her bottom lip quivering.

 

“No, Leanne.” 

 

She shot him a glare before grimacing, another contraction squeezing at her insides. 

 

“Not yet.” He patted her leg soothingly. “Just breathe, it’s almost over.”

 

“I thought this was...supposed...to get easier the more times you do it!” She griped in between breaths. “I’ve already done it two times!” The contraction strengthened, causing her to throw her head back and let out a loud shriek. Her feet pressing against Neal’s shoulders.

 

Neal gasped as he saw his child’s head begin to appear. “Oh my God, Lee! I see her head, I see her!” The biggest grin running his face. “That’s our little nugget! Our girl! She’s got a head full of hair!” He placed a hand on Leanne’s leg.

 

Tears escaping her eyes, Leanne smiled as best she could while the contraction continued to ravage her insides. 

 

“Okay, Leanne! Push! As hard as you can!” Neal shouted over her cries. Putting her hands on her knees, she folded herself, and grunted. She pushed with everything she had in her, working as hard as she could to bring their child into the world.

 

“Keep pushing, 4...3...2...1!” Neal shouted. Leanne knew the drill but was in too much pain to protest. “You’re doing great, Lee!” Neal rubbed her calf..

 

Her legs drooped as she stopped to caught her breath. Looking up at the ceiling beams, she huffed trying to regulate her breathing. As the contraction started again, she flinched. Once more, she folded herself and pushed as Neal counted down from ten. A blood curdling shriek left her body as Neal guided the baby’s head out. 

 

“Head’s out, Leanne! The hardest part is over!” he called out with a smile appearing on his face as he admired his daughter’s face. “Don’t worry about waiting for another contraction! Just push now!”

 

Leanne’s body convulsed as she pushed a few more times. She was having a hard time getting past the shoulders. Sucking in one long sharp breath, she pushed as hard as she could possibly imagine. Her baby’s shoulders appearing, “That’s it! One more!” Neal cheered.

 

She coiled, her legs shuddering with both adrenaline and pain, she used the remainder of what energy she had left. With great force, and an ear-piercing wail, Leanne gave birth to their daughter. Small sharp wails filled the room.

 

“She’s here!” Neal cried, fiddling with the items he had sterilized and placed nearby earlier that evening. He tied off the cord using two of his shoelaces, and cut the cord in between with scissors.

 

“Oh...my God.” a defeated Leanne fell back into the pillows. Still whimpering with the last of the pains, unable to catch her breath. She started to cry. “Let...let me see her.” She sobbed, her voice raspy and rough. Neal lifted their daughter just high enough for Leanne to see her face.

 

“Oh my God, Neal!” she sobbed. “Can I hold her?!” She raised her brow, blubbering now and extending her arms towards them.

 

“Yeah, I’d say you earned it.” Neal smiled, swaddling the small pink wriggling bean into a soft, clean blanket. He stood up and walked over to her side. With the little energy she had left, she hoisted herself up to lean against the pillows once again, contorting her face from the tenderness of her body. She wiped away her tears, and pulled the loose hair from her warm moist skin. She watched, tears streaming, as her husband bent down and placed their fussy baby girl in her arms. Sharp sobs suddenly escaped Leanne’s lips as she felt the weight of her baby in her arms. Neal watched the emotions flood through her. She brought their baby girl’s head to her lips, planting soft sweet kisses to her damp face. 

 

“My Hazel Asra, my sweet little one.” Leanne whimpered as she stroked the tiny features of their daughter.

 

She looked up at Neal, her eyes glistening with newfound joy. An expression that he felt glued all of her broken pieces back together.

 

Not a care in the world, despite the devastation happening outdoors, the couple ended their night relishing in the love of their new baby girl.

 

The next morning brought a bronze glow. The storm clouds had cleared and had graced the cabin with beams of warm golden sunlight. With an ambulance on the way to pick up the new family, Neal and Leanne cherished the moments they were spending together before having to return to reality. 

 

Leanne had begun nursing their daughter while Neal packed up everything and cleaned up the disheveled cabin. He paused to watch his wife feed his child. A vision. It was like nothing he could’ve ever imagined. Leanne cooing at their daughter as she fed. “You two are the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life.”

 

Leanne turned at the sound of his voice. She beamed, delicately stroking her brand new daughter.

 

Neal was finishing the packing when the ambulance pulled up, lights flashing. Two familiar EMT’s entered the cabin going straight to Leanne and the baby.

 

“Congratulations, Daddy and Daddy.” one of the paramedics chirped. Leanne and Neal had often corresponded with the two on numerous ER cases. Leanne chatted with them, filling in everything that had happened the night before while they loaded her and the baby onto a stretcher. Confident that the EMT’s would take good care of his wife and daughter, Neal loaded their bags into the ambulance also making sure to lock the doors of their vehicle, which he would return for at a later date. As they loaded Leanne into the vehicle, Neal took out his camera and snapped a few shots of the place that changed his life forever. The place where his daughter was born, and a place that he had planned to make a tradition of returning to each year. Hopping in the ambulance, Neal watched the cabin slowly began to disappear, beginning their journey back to reality - back to LA.

 

“Are you two ready?” Neal looked at Leanne with a smile on his face.

 

“We are.” Leanne smiled brightly and kissed her daughter’s head.

 

“Okay, we’re ready.” Neal informed the EMT’s who were waiting to open the doors to the ambulance.

 

As the doors opened, Neal and Leanne were greeted with thundering applause and roaring cheers. Crowds of hospital staff that had worked with the couple crowded the vehicle. As the EMT’s unloaded the stretcher, Angus, Malaya, Mario and Heather appeared giving the new family their best. Jesse appeared from behind the door on Leanne’s right. A expression on his face that she couldn’t remember ever seeing before. The biggest smile she had ever seen ran his face. He bent down and kissed her cheek. Neal witnessed the emotional exchange between the two best friends from Leanne’s left. 

 

“Mi sobrina baby!” He chirped looking down at the cooing newborn. So excited, the man erupted into full on Spanish. He threw his hands to his sides and shuffled his feet, dancing with excitement. Leanne laughed. He looked like a fool, but she adored the man so much.

 

“Ella es la cosa más hermosa que he visto nunca. Oh Dios mío. Mi bebe ha llegado. Gracias Dios.” (which roughly translated to: She is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on. Oh my God. My niece baby has arrived. Thank you God.) Leanne’s Spanish was a little on the rusty side but she didn’t need to understand Spanish to know how happy he was. 

 

“Do you want to hold your sobrina, Mama?” She asked looking up at Jesse.

 

“Do I want I want to hold her?! Leanne! I want to hold her and never let her go!” 

 

Leanne smiled. She didn’t understand how incredibly lucky she was to have someone like Jesse love each of her children as if they were his own. Tears swelled in her eyes as she also questioned why she had been given a second chance - to love, to mother, and to be able to finally live without regret.


End file.
